The emission of hydrocarbons from motor vehicles operated with fossil fuels is subject to legal restrictions. In particular, the gaseous hydrocarbon emissions from the tank arrangement of motor vehicles, also called bleeding emissions, are subject to restrictions and therefore have to be able to be precisely identified in the laboratory. In this connection, a differentiation is intended to be made between the bleeding emissions which the tank arrangement has because of leakages and permeation, and the bleeding emissions which the fuel vapor filter connected to the venting connection of the fuel tank outputs through its connection to the environment.
DE 10 2012 010 241 A1 discloses a measurement arrangement in which fuel vapor is supplied by a pump to a fuel vapor filter which is arranged in a hot cabinet.
DE 10 2012 1098421 discloses a method for determining the buffer effect of a fuel vapor filter for hydrocarbon-containing fuels.